Family Warfare
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: We'd moved to Missouri and I thought it sucked, and it especially sucked when a family war is going out between my family and a neighbor family over having me as their kid. Oh what fun, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Well, this just came to my mind during my many fights with my mom =( Anyways, Enjoy :D, and as usual, my family's names been changed (beside my own), other than that enjoy :D**_

"Mom!" I yelled at her mother. "I'm staying right here in freaking Canada!"

Wanna know why me and my mom Joanna are fighting about _this _time? Well, my mom just decided to tell me that we're going to be moving to the United States, or to be more specifically, Columbia, Missouri.

"Yes you are young lady and there's nothing that you can do about it," Joanna said.

"Well at least can you let me see Mia so I can tell her the news to her?" I asked.

"Sure whatever," Joanna said waving her off as I went out of the house and to Mia's.

_Knock knock_

"Hi Lana," Mia's mom said. "Mia's busy with her homework just to let you know," She said as I came into the house.

"Well, I just have to tell her something then I'll leave," I said. _Forever _I thought and wanted to say but never got to as I walked to Mia's bedroom and saw her doing geography homework. "Mia," I said.

Mia looked up, actually jumped off the bed, ran and hugged me saying, "Lana—thank God you saved me from homework,"

"Yeah," I said as she let go of me. "Listen—I need to tell you something,"

"What?" Mia asked.

I sighed then continued, "I'm leaving,"

"Where?" Mia asked.

"Columbia, Missouri," I said.

"Your leaving me?" Mia asked as she hugged me again and started to cry.

"I don't want to, but I have to," I said. "Look—I'll keep in contact with you anyway possible,"

"That's good, but I'm going to miss my wrestling and Jersey Shore buddy," Mia said sadly.

"I know—but we can Facebook chat what happens during Raw, NXT, TNA and Smackdown, and Jersey Shore whenever it's on," I offered.

"I like that," Mia said happily but still sounded like she wanted to cry.

"And we can text whenever possible, I mean, we'll keep in contact somehow," I said.

Mia just nodded _yes _before hugging me again.

**.x.**

_From: Mia Mizanin :P_

_I ALREADY MISS U ! :'(_

Well, my family were in the car as they were driving a 14 hour drive to Columbia, Missouri, and we have about six hours left since the car was in Bloomington, Indiana and I was just listening to my iPod, or more importantly to the song _Not Listening _by _Papa Roach _and texting Mia.

_From: Lana_

_I MISS U 2 :'(_

_From: Mia Mizanin :P_

_U no u culd've begged ur parents 2 live with me :D_

_From: Lana_

_Well my mom wuldn't allow that whatsoever :(_

_From: Mia Mizanin :P_

_Awww :'(_

_From: Lana_

_I no :'(_

_**FF Few Hours**_

"Lana, get up we're here," Joanna said as she was shaking me awake from the backseat of the car. I woke up, turned off my iPod and placed it in my jean pocket and got out of the car. I looked at the house and my jaw dropped a bit. It was a two story house with beautiful stone-looking walls and a lot of windows and a glass door. The lawn was beautifully cut with bushes surrounding the house. "How the hell can you afford this?" I asked.

"Me and her pitched in," My father Dan said as he grabbed the box of things for the kitchen and entered the home. I grabbed the box for the stuff for my bedroom and entered the house. The living room was even more beautiful: it had whitish/beish walls with white leather furniture, a beige coffee table in the middle. On the one wall has a fireplace and shelves on both sides of the wall, and on the top of the fireplace was a 46" LCD TV. "Looks like I found a place to watch my shows," I said.

"No—your watching it in your room," Joanna said as she walked by her.

"Which room is my room?" I asked.

"Upstairs 3rd room on your left," Joanna said. I walked up the stairs and went to the designated area and my jaw dropped fully. The room was large and white and in the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with black blankets and white and black pillows and on both side of the bed was a small black nighttable with a small lamp on the right side of it. On the wall behind her was a 56" LCD TV. "Damn right," I muttered as I placed the box near the bed.

"Lana," Joanne said as she poked her head at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Wanna meet the neighbours?" Joanne offered.

"Meh sure," I said as I walked out of the room and downstairs where I saw a woman who had short curly dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and was wearing just a simple white dress and white flip flops. She looked like she was about 7 months pregnant with a second child because in her arms was a cute baby girl.

"Lana—this is Kate and Anne, guys, this is my daughter Alana," Joanne said.

"Nice to meet you," Kate said.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am," I said. "You have a beautiful baby girl," She added.

"Thanks," She said. "She mostly gets the looks from her father," Kate said then Joanne decided to do something in the kitchen which would leave me with Kate and Anne and Kate said, "Listen—you can decide when you get settled and all that but would you mind at times babysitting Anne whenever I can't?"

"Sure," I said happily, then I noticed Anne's arms reaching to me. "Wanna hold her?" Kate asked.

"If that's alright with you," I said.

"I want you to," Kate said as she handed her daughter to me. Anne giggled and smiled at me. "She already likes you," Kate said, which made Anne giggle. "She sure likes to giggle," I commented.

"Yeah—it's really cute when she does that," Kate commented.

"So—if you don't mind me asking two questions with the first being, are you expecting another kid?" I asked.

She looked at her stomach and said, "Yeah—I'm due in May,"

"Aw congratulations," I said.

"Thanks—and what's your other question?" Kate asked.

"Where's Anne's father?" I asked.

"On the road at work—won't be back till Easter," Kate said.

"Oh—I was just wondering," I said, with the thoughts of _My first day in a new freaking country and now I'm figuring out who a freaking baby's father is._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Next Day**_

"Lana wake up time for school," Joanna said as she poked her head in the room.

I sat up in my bed and asked groggily, "You already got me in a school?"

"Yeah—figured out you need an education or something just get your stupid ass up," Joanna said as she walked away. I just groaned. Yeah, that's what usually happens in the morning, it starts off with my mom insulting me as usual. No biggie, been used to it by now. I exited my bed and walked over to where my clothes are and picked out a Free Hugs tank top, Machine Blue Destroyed Capris and black Ugg boots. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Joanna and Dan sitting at the table eating their breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Excited to start afresh at a new school Lana?" Dan asked.

"No—I liked Notre Dame," I said.

"You complained about the uniform," Joanna pointed out.

"Yeah that's it. Other than that I like the school," I said as I went and grabbed a bowl of cereal and just leaned against the counter and ate the food.

"But you still complained about that," Joanna said which made me roll my eyes. "Don't you ever roll your eyes at me young lady," She said.

"Whatever," I said as I took another bite. "Can I just have a good morning for once?" I asked when I swallowed the bite in my mouth.

"Yeah—but you keep mouthing off and being a bitch to me," Joanna said.

"You shouldn't be talking Mom," I said.

"Ladies," Dan said trying to shut the both of us up. "Look, hunny you just relax and I'll drive Lana to school," He offered.

"I can take that," I said which made Joanna glare at me deathly. What the fuck was that bitches problem?

**.x.**

"Have a great day at school Lana," Dan said.

"Yeah see ya," I said as I closed the door to the car and walked up and entered the school and instantly saying, "Fuck I'm lost," After fifteen minutes of trying to find the main office, I entered it, walked up to one of the desks and the woman asked, "Are you Alana the new girl?"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

She handed me a schedule and said, "Those are your classes for the semester. We got the information from your last school which would mean that you still have the credits that you gotten from your first semester so you don't have to take those classes again, and we decided to basically have the same classes as you had at your old school," The woman said.

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile, but good thing the woman didn't notice.

"Want me to find your locker?" She offered.

"If you want," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as the woman got up from her seat and we both exited the office.

"Here's your locker, oh hi Sheridan," The woman said as we walked up to the locker to find a girl who had long brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and was currently wearing a Mayday Parade Scribbles Girls T-Shirt, Blue Rope Detail Cuff Shorts and black ankle boots. She seems like a nice girl.

"Hi Miss Applebottom," Sheridan said with a smile and a wave.

"This is Alana, your new locker partner, try showing her how the lock works and all that," Miss Applebottom offered.

"Sure," Sheridan said.

"I might see you around Alana," Miss Applebottom said as she walked back to the office.

"So Alana," Sheridan started.

"Yeah," I said. "but you can call me Lana if you want,"

"Sure, I was about to anyways, so as you know I'm Sheridan and I'm probably going to be told to show you around your classes anyways, and speaking of that, where's your schedule?" She asked.

I handed her the schedule. She looked over it for a few minutes before giving it back to me and saying, "We have the same classes together," She said with a smile. "Now, onto the locker, take a hold of the lock," She started and when she saw that I did that, she continued, "turn it 2 times to the right so that it would be on number 25, turn it once to the left so it would be on 7 then turn it so that it's on 37," She continued.

I did just that and got it open on the first try, "Congrats on getting it on the first try, it took me fifteen times to get it on the first try," She said with a small laugh. "So place your stuff in your locker and grab your Geography and Math stuff and we can head to class," Sheridan said.

When I did that, we were walking to Geography when Sheridan wanted to know where I was from, "So, where were you from?" She asked.

"Canada, more specifically Ontario," I said.

"Canadian, huh?" Sheridan asked. "They're awesome, so, what school did you use to go to?"

"Notre Dame,"

"It sounds like a great school," Sheridan commented. "Now—just wondering, what do you like to do or whatever,"

"Well, hang with my friends—or contact them in this case, watch TV, listen to music and just do nothing," I said.

"What TV shows do you watch?" Sheridan asked.

"WWE Raw, Smackdown, NXT, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling—which is shortened to TNA, 1000 Ways to Die, Jersey Shore and NASCAR," I said.

"Really?" Sheridan asked.

"Yeah,"

"I watch those exact same shows, no joke, so glad that I found someone in common with TV," Sheridan said happily as they entered the Geography class and sat where Sheridan would sit—which was in the back corner of the class.

"Well, I'm happy that I found someone I could relate to," I said.

"So—" Sheridan was cut off by the bell and the teacher walking in, who looked like he was in his early thirties with short brown hair and was wearing a white dress down shirt, blue Levi's jeans and black sneakers. "Hello class, before we get started, I've been informed that we got a new student with us, whoever you are, please stand up and briefly tell everyone here about yourself," The teacher said.

I stood up out of my seat and said, "Well, my name is Alana, but you can call me Lana if you want it really doesn't really matter with me. Before moving to Columbia, Missouri I was living in Ontario, Canada going to Notre Dame College School, um, I can be shy at first, but get to know me, I can be a great friend. I'm usually quiet around people that aren't my friends just yet—but once again once you get to know me a bit, I can get to be your best friend, and I hope I get to make lots here," I said while sitting down.

"Well, hello there Miss Lana, my name is Mr. Charles. Just listen for now, then I'll give you what this class has done up to this point, alright?" He asked.

"Alright," I nodded.

After class was over, me and Sheridan were walking to Math class with her asking, "You remember saying that you want to make a lot of friends while you're here?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, consider me one of them," Sheridan said. "I'll be your friend,"

I smiled before saying, "Thanks,"

_**FF To End of School**_

When school got out, me and Sheridan walked out of the building with me not seeing my parent's car in the parking lot. "Great—looks like I'll be walking," I commented.

"Nope," Sheridan said as she almost dragged me to her mom's 2010 Ford Taurus Sho. "Mom?" Sheridan asked.

"Yeah," Her mom asked.

"Can you drive my new friend home, she's new and her parent's obviously don't know what time school ends?" Sheridan asked.

"Sure," She said nicely then me and Sheridan entered the back seat of the car. "Nice to meet you," She said.

"Yeah, my name's Alana but if you ever see me you can call me Lana," I said.

"My name's Lyndsey," She said.

When Lyndsey's car was parked in front of my house, Sheridan gave me her cell phone number and said, "If you ever wanna talk, just text me,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I exited the car and walked up the walkway of my house then entered the house. "Mom, Dad, I don't know if you care but I'm home!" I called out as I walked upstairs to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and continued to unpack.

"Hey—Kate asked earlier if you wanna take care of Anne while she's at work, do you mind?" Joanna asked as she poked her head in my room.

"Sure," I said.

"Great—I told her that you said yeah and she wants you at the house in about a few minutes, so I would suggest you do so," She said as she walked out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock knock_

"Lana thanks for doing this," Kate said as Lana walked into the home and the first thing she thought of was that the house is freaking gorgeous!

"It's no problem actually," I said as I took off my boots.

"Great—she already ate and changed so you don't need to worry about that, but she usually has a nap in a few minutes so she'll somehow tell you and I'll be back around 8-8:30 and if you want anything to eat, help yourself in the kitchen," Kate said as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

I looked around the living room then sat on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and changing the channel to The Simpsons movie, and that was when Anne crawled her way in the living room and over to me.

"Want up?" I asked as I saw her with her arms extended to me. She nodded _yes _with a giggle, so I went and picked her up and sat her on my knee and after that, she grabbed a little chunk of my hair and started to play with it. "You like my hair?" I asked.

She nodded _yes _then continued to play with my hair as I continued to watch the movie.

_**FF Few Hours**_

The door opened which awoken me and I didn't even know that I was asleep. I looked at the TV which saw that it was now on the movie _Rudy. _Huh, one of my favourite movies.

"Thanks for doing this Lana, was she any trouble?" Kate asked as she took off her coat and shoes.

"No, not at all, she was an angel," I said as she went over and picked Anne up which would allow me to get off of the coach and get my shoes on. Few minutes later, Kate walked up to me with a $20 bill. "No—you don't have to pay me," I said.

"I have to—if I don't, then I have a conscious about using a kid for doing stuff that they probably don't wanna, which would be forced slavery or something," Kate said as she placed the $20 in my hand.

"Um, alright," I muttered before saying, "Good night," and leaving the house.

When I got over to mine, the door of the house was locked, so I knocked _loudly _at that. Few minutes later, Joanna opened the door and groggily asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your freaking daughter, now will you let me enter the house?" I asked.

"Fine bitch," Joanna said as she let me enter the house, and me having a fight to end the day. Just lovely, huh?

When I woke up for school the next day, I got changed into a I (Heart) Bows Sweatshirt Crop Top, Turquoise Skinny Jeans and white flats with my hair straightened. I walked downstairs just to see Dan at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Where's Mom?" I asked, not really caring but I had to ask anyways.

"Sleeping," Dan replied.

"Oh," I said as I grabbed my morning cereal.

"Lana!" Sheridan said as she ran up and hugged me, looking like she hadn't seen me in forever. When she let go of me, she was wearing a Tripp Black Purple Rip Braid Zip Hoodie, Chor Pin Zip Strap Pants and white Converse low top sneakers.

"Sheridan!" I said just as happily as she had.

"Ew, it's the emo people, aren't you supposed to be in darkness not in light?" A irritating voice said. Me and Sheridan looked to see a girl who was short—like around 4"9-4"10 with blonde hair that was in a Snooki poof, brown eyes and seriously tanned skin—like this girl basically rolled in Doritos and was wearing an Armani t-shirt which was showing off her boobs which looked like they were totally fake to the extent of being fake, Affliction Jeans and Chanel Boots.

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be in New Jersey you slut?" Sheridan asked.

The girl looked like she was about to cry then ran back to her friends.

"She's Jennifer—she's obsessed with Jersey Shore—she has the hair of Snooki, the boobs of JWoww, the height of Deena and the attitude of Sammi," Sheridan said.

"Wow—that sounds like a glorified bitch," I commented.

"It is," Sheridan shuddered at the thought. "but you get used to her around," She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

I was quiet before asking, "Really?"

"No, now let's get to Geography class," Sheridan said.

_**FF To Lunch**_

"Wow—this is a way nicer caf then mine," I commented as me and Sheridan entered the caf with our lunch which is fries, a cookie ice cream sandwich, three slices of pizza each and a large blue slushy.

"Thanks for the compliment, and don't worry, the food's great," Sheridan said as she was directing me to the table where she sits at. "Guys, is it alright that the new girl sits with us?" She asked.

"No problem at all," A guy said as Sheridan and me sat at the table. "Guys this is Alana but you can call her Lana, Lana, these are my friends since we were in kindergarten Mike, Samantha or you can call her Sam whichever one you prefer she really doesn't give a fuck about who calls her what, Russell and Amanda," Sheridan said doing the introductions.

Mike had short black hair which was spiked in the back and his bangs were covering his left eye which was brown and he was currently wearing a Polluted Blue Black Plaid Flannel Shirt, Social Collision Black White Painted Stinger Fit Skinny Jeans and Converse Chuck Taylor All Star My Name Is High Tops and he was eating a garden salad and a can of Dr. Pepper.

Samantha had short blonde hair with light brown highlights, the cutest blue eyes and a natural tan skin. She also had a bridge piercings on the bridge of her nose, a septum piercing in her nose, angel kiss piercings on the top of the top lip and snake bites on the bottom of the bottom lip and she was wearing Neon Green Bandeau Top, Bob Marley Stir It Up Booty Shorts and white and black striped flip flops and she was eating a plate of pasta, a bottle of water and at least 3 packages of Skittles.

Russell had short brown hair with the bangs swept to the side with a little bit of blonde highlights and light brown eyes with a Medusa piercing (**AN: **If you don't know what that is—you know that little 'dip' beneath the nose—that's where the Medusa piercing is) and he was wearing a Red Black Grey Double-Weave Plaid Woven, Social Collision Black Fade Rude Fit Jeans and Vans Grey Black Dual Chambray Rainbow Stitch Slip Ons and he was currently eating what Sheridan and myself were eating except there was 2 fries, 5 slices of pizza, 2 cookie ice cream sandwiches and instead of a blue large slushy there was a large red slushy.

Amanda had short fiery red hair and emerald green eyes with almost a shit ton of piercings on her face—she had exactly three eyebrow piercings on each eyebrow, double snake bites piercings, a septum piercing, a nostril piercing, literally a cheek piercing and a Madison piercing (**AN: **If you don't know—that's a neck piercing where the space between the collar bones are) and she was wearing a Smosh Green Dinosaur T-Shirt, grey ripped and acid washed skinny jeans and black Converse high top sneakers and she was eating onion rings and drinking a can of Pepsi.

"Nice to meet you," Mike said. "So tell me where were you from before coming to Missouri?" He asked.

"Canada," I said.

"How was the weather there, sorry but I gotta ask?" Amanda asked.

"Well, you guys obviously know that we have Summer, Spring, Fall and Winter for seasons, right?" I asked.

They all nodded yeah.

"But in Canada, it's just: Winter. Still Winter. Almost Winter and Road Construction," I said and immediately they laughed. "You serious?" Russell asked.

"Dead serious," I said with a smile.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Samantha asked.

"Anything and everything, but I mostly listen to Eminem and Ke$ha," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You like Eminem?" Mike asked.

"Yeah,"

"You are now my bestie," Mike said happily.

"He also likes Eminem and it's rare to find kids that do in this school," Sheridan said.

"Oh," I quickly said then smiled at Russell who smiled back.

"So where do you live if you don't mind me asking?" Sheridan asked.

"4303 N. Providence Road," I sad.

"Sweet—you live near me," Russell said happily.

"Looks like I got more friends possibly," I muttered.

When I got home (by Sheridan's mom again), I walked into the house and called out, "Mom! Dad! You home?" Then noticed a note saying:

_Lana;;  
Me & ur father r out somewhere, and we don't know when we would be back home  
so just order some pizza or something  
or knowing u, u'll just starve 2 death  
and that's what you need 2 do anyways because ur just a fatass_

_-Joanna :D_

"That stupid bitch!" I screamed as I ripped the note and tossed it in the trash and decided to head outside just to calm down. When I got outside, I just sat on the railing on the porch and just put my head in my hands wanting to cry.

"Lana, are you alright?" Kate asked.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I turned around and saw her on her porch just enjoying the fresh air.

"Yeah," I said which I lied through my teeth.

"Alana, I can tell already if your lying or not, can you just tell me what's wrong?" Kate asked. "You can tell me anything," She added as she saw me walk up the steps to her porch and sat down beside her.

"Well, my parents are gone somewhere and my mom had to insult me, I'm used to it by now," I said.

"What did she say?" Kate asked.

"The note said and I quote, 'Lana, me and your father are out somewhere and we don't know when we would be back home, so just order some pizza or something, or knowing you, you'll just starve to death, and that's what you need 2 do anyways because your just a fatass' sorry for my language," I said about to cry.

"Lana, no parent should say that to their kid, I don't think your fat, I think your beautiful," Kate said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile on her face.

"Now, wanna come in, I was about to make some dinner?" Kate offered. "and Anne really wants to see you again," She added.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kate said with a smile on her face. I swear she's gotta be naturally happy.

"Sure, thanks," I said as me and her entered her home.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, I was in the living room playing blocks with Anne and Kate was on the leather recliner chair watching TV. "Can I comment on something?" Kate asked.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"I think you'll be a great mom if you ever had a kid," She said.

"Well, I would have to finish my schooling to ever consider having one," I said as I continued playing with the blocks and the room was engulfed in silence until a knock was heard on the door. Kate got up from the couch and walked over to the door then opened it to reveal Joanna. "Hi, I was wondering if you know where Lana is?"

"She's in here," Kate said.

"Lana," Joanna said forcing herself in the home. "Time to come home, alright?"

"Well, will you stop insulting me?" I asked getting up from my spot.

"What are you talking about?" Joanna asked obviously sounding like she was lying her ass off.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Mom, you keep insulting me for no reason," I pointed out.

"I've been a very caring mother to you since the day you were born and I want you to come home," Joanna said.

"Yeah, I knew I should've died when I was born," I said then when I saw Kate have a WTF look on her face, I explained, "I had meningitis when I was a baby and I could've died,"

"Oh, understandable," Kate said as she went and picked Anne up from the ground.

"and as for you Joanna, Lana doesn't have to leave, I'm going to allow her to stay here for the night if she wants," Kate said.

"Oh, she would want to be back at home, because she's going to miss me and her father," Joanna said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the home, then Joanna followed behind me.

_**Next Day-Saturday**_

I was sitting in my bed as I was watching Spongebob Squarepants because well…it was either that or wring my mom's neck out for being such a bitch, which one would you do? After the show was over, I just set it on the nearest sports channel having no intentions of watching it and started reading a book.

Dan was the one who entered the room about to ask me what did I want for breakfast when he saw the TV and asked, "You still watch auto racing?"

I looked up at him and kindly said, "Blame Uncle Ross for making me addicted to it,"

"Anyways, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Can I have pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure," He said with a smile as he walked out of the room, and I continued to read my book. Few minutes later, Dan came back with my pancakes. I kindly thanked him and when he left, I proceeded to eat the food while watching TV.

When I was done, I walked downstairs and placed the dirty dish in the sink only to receive a dirty glare from Joanna. "Mom, what might I have possibly done wrong _now?" _I asked now totally annoyed.

Joanna didn't answer me as I instantly went back to my room to finish with the unpacking that I decided to hold off because of school. When I was done, I was about to go sleep because I was tired as hell, but I kind of overheard what Joanna and Dan were saying…and they were talking about me once again.

_**Dan's POV**_

"Hunny," Joanna started. "I don't know what to do about Lana, like, she's just an annoying bitch that sometimes I wanna give up for adoption to someone that would tolerate someone like her and sometimes I don't," She finished.

This usually goes on for about an hour, Joanna would complain about Lana while I just agree with her because frankly it's starting to get annoying. Like I know that Joanna hates Lana and vice versa but6 give it a rest.

"Really? And why?" I asked.

"Are you a fucking retard Dan, Lana is annoying, she is an egotistical manipulative bitch," Joanna said. "Simple as that, and I'm afraid that the adoption thing is not going to work out in my favour anyways," She continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because those neighbours are possibly thinking about taking Lana away from me when they figure out how I treat my fucking stupid fat ass of a daughter," I said seething through my teeth.

"Then don't let them find out," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I would, but that woman is a smart ass I can tell you that, and she would figure it out some way somehow about this," Joanna said. "and where is her possible husband, he's like never home,"

"Well, he's possibly an athlete on the road or the husband and the wife got divorced or something," I suggested.

"Well whatever the situation is, I would never let them take Lana away from me,"

_**Lana's POV**_

"So Mom wanted to give me up for adoption," I said to myself before saying, "let that happen, and let Kate take me in as her daughter, she looks like she is a great mom," I added as I closed the door and asked myself, "wait? Who _is _Kate's husband?" as I climbed into my bed and fell asleep because I was dead tired.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lana, get your fatass down here and eat food!" Joanna yelled from the kitchen so that I could hear. I was currently surfing on the Internet when I heard Joanna insult me for the freaking billionth time. I put the laptop on my bed and walked downstairs to see Joanna putting plates of pasta on the table. "Dig in," She said a little bit rudely as I went and sit beside Dan and started to eat, and the dinner table was awfully quiet and not for my liking.

When I was done, Joanna instantly commented, "Go ahead and have more, you were going to get some anyways,"

I then went and grab some more pasta and ate in silence once again feeling like I wanted to cry. I was used comments from her, but not when she was calling me a fatass, it's a sensitive subject for me and always will be.

When I was done, I placed the dirty dish in the sink and went back upstairs knowing that Joanna was giving me the death glare until I left the kitchen. I walked back into my room and just laid on my bed and a few tears fell down my face as I cried myself to sleep, knowing that both my parents won't care about me.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up around eleven thirty to silence. That's what my family is on Sundays, quiet and nothing special to do. I got out of my bed but before I left my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hello," I said.

"_Hey Lana," _It was Russell. "_I got the number from Sheridan incase you were wondering,"_

"Oh," I said. "What's up?"

"_Nothing, and you?" _He asked.

"Same," I said.

"_Wanna hang out today?" _Russell asked.

"Sure," I said. "Details?"

"_How about soon and at my place. My house is just five houses down from your left_," Russell offered.

"Sweet, see ya there," I said as I hung up on him and got changed into a My (Heart) Is Unbreakable Sweatshirt Crop Top, Bleach Was Pocket Short-Shorts and white flats. I grabbed my phone and placed it in my shorts pocket as I walked downstairs and out the door, Joanna and Dan not knowing (or caring) where I was heading they were probably glad that I was out of the house.

_Knock knock_

"Ah you must be that Lana girl Russell's been talking about," A man who would possibly be his father said as he answered the door. "Come inside," He said and I did just that.

"Lana," Russell said as he rushed over and hugged me, which I gladly accepted. He was apparently wearing his PJs which consisted of a white wife-beater and grey sweatpants.

"Russell," I said back happily. When we both let go, his father asked, "You like NASCAR, because that's what we're going to watch now,"

"I love NASCAR," I said with a smile on my face as all three of us sat down, Russell's father on a rocking chair and me and Russell on the large black leather sofa watching the race.

_**FF 3-4 Hours**_

When the race was over, Russell asked, "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure," I said.

"Would your parents mind?" Russell's father (which I learned his name was Mark) asked.

"To be honest sir, they wouldn't care," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

When dinner was done, I was walking back home and when I entered my home, Joanna instantly yelled, "WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Over at a friends house," I said calmly—which wouldn't happen for long.

"Why didn't you ask me, you know you gotta ask for stuff like that when your under my roof young lady?" Joanna asked.

"Because I automatically knew that you wouldn't give a flying fuck about where I am!" I yelled.

"Watch your fucking language Lana!" Joanna yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking!" I yelled as I ran to my room and forcefully shut the door behind me pissed off as ever.

"Lana?" I heard someone from outside call me. I looked out the window and saw Kate and Anne in their backyard. "Yeah, everything's alright, I'm just having one of those moments where just the simplest things make you mad, ya know?" I asked.

"Alright, but if you ever want someone to talk to, you know I'm always around," Kate said.

"Alright," I said then walked back entirely into my room.

_**FF Few Hours**_

"LANA!" Joanna yelled. "GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!"

_What the fuck did I do _I asked myself as I walked downstairs, well, not entirely because Dan had the audacity to push me down the stairs. Lying in a heep on the floor, Joanna came over and said, "Your emo, a fat ass, an ugly bitch and a clutz, I know I didn't raise my daughter to be like this," Then spit in my face.

"Well maybe your just a lousy fucking mother to begin with!" I yelled back, but that just had Joanna kick me in the face making me bleed.

"I'm a great mother and you know it!" Joanna yelled as she walked to the kitchen. I (somehow) turned my head and saw both Joanna and Dan not near me so I just slid my body towards the door, bringing my shaking hand to the doorknob, turning it and opening the door and closing it as soon as I was in the back. With the help of the doorknob I made myself be on a vertical base and walked down the porch steps and went to the nearest house I knew.

"Oh my God Lana, what happened to you?" Kate asked worryingly as she ushered me inside the house and into the kitchen where she grabbed a first aid kid.

"I fell down the stairs," I said basically lying for my mom.

"and your parents did absolutely nothing to you?" Kate asked as she was tending to me.

"No—they don't care for me," I said sadly.

"Now why would they do that?" Kate asked.

"Because they think they're that and better than me," I replied.

"That's how parents shouldn't act towards their kid whatsoever, heck, I'm just your next door neighbour and I treat you like you're my own daughter," Kate said. "and I'm sure when my husband sees you, he'll treat you the same way," She added.

"I was actually wondering, what is the name of the guy who is lucky enough to marry you?" I asked.

"Carl," Kate said.

"He actually sounds cute to be very honest," I said with a shrug of my shoulders (or slight shrug of my shoulders).

"Thanks," Kate said with a smile on her face. "He's coming to visit his family in next week or something you might get to see him,"

"You seriously want me to see your husband?" I asked. "and I known you for a few days and you want me to see him?"

"Yeah, he'll be glad to see you, I've been talking to him about you whenever I get the chance," Kate said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, and from what he said, you sound like a pretty nice girl," Kate said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kate said. A few minutes later, she said, "Alright your finished,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile on her face then I walked out of her home and walked back to the hell hole that is known as my home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Monday**_

I ended up getting up thirty minutes before my alarm started up which is usually not what I do, but I couldn't sleep that night and when I was getting changed into a Black and White Geometric Stud Tunic Top, I looked in the mirror and saw basically no bruises on my faces. "Huh, Kate did a great job on my face last night," I commented with a small smile on my face then I went and put on my Blue Cut-Off Distressed Pyramid Stud Shorts and my black Converse low top sneakers and walked downstairs.

When Lana entered the school, she felt like she was already at home with the school. When she was at her locker grabbing the stuff that she needed, she was met with her new group of friends Sheridan, Russell, Mike, Amanda and Samantha. "Hey Lana," They all said.

"Hey," I said with a smile on my face as I walked away to let Sheridan get her stuff.

"How are you this great Monday morning?" Mike asked.

"Tired," I said.

"That sucks, but at least you get your friends here with you," Amanda said.

"You guys already consider me your friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem like a great person and easily friendable," Samantha said and that instantly put a smile on my face.

**.x.**

"Alright class, your homework, which you can do now is page 210, numbers 1-19," Miss. Mellonbacker, the Math teacher said as she was writing the homework on the board and upon hearing the groans coming from the class, she replied with, "Hey, if you at least make it to question 5, I'll let you have _no _homework tomorrow and you'll watch a movie," She said which made the class cheer and instantly get to work.

I was intent on at least finishing half of my work when I heard the school phone ring. _That is getting annoying already _I thought as I saw the teacher walk up and answer it.

"Hello," She said.

…

"Sure she's here, why do you need her?"

…

"Oh, I'll tell her," She said as she hung up the phone and said, "Lana, grab your stuff, you have to leave," She said.

"Why?" I asked as I did so. I walked up to her and she whispered but loud enough that I only can hear and said, "Your going to court for some reason," She said.

"What?" I asked as I left.

When I got into my home, I immediately asked, "Mom why are we going to court?"

"Well little Miss Kate Edwards just decided to bring us into court because she thinks that I'm raising you wrong and she wants you not to be here and she wants custody of you or some shit," Joanna said as her and Dan were dragging me out of the house and into the car.

_Edwards? _I asked myself in my head as I remembered what went on a little bit last night.

"_**I was actually wondering, what is the name of the guy who is lucky enough to marry you?" I asked.**_

"_**Carl," Kate said.**_

_Kate can't mean that she's married to NASCAR driver Carl Edwards, right? _I asked before answering _Nah, it can't be. There's got to be another guy with that name, it can't be who I'm thinking of._

But in court rooms, there are _always _surprises.

Always.


	7. Chapter 7

_**School—Lunch**_

"Hey, where's Lana?" Samantha asked.

Her, Amanda, Mike, Russell and Sheridan were at their usual lunch table eating lunch and Sam wanted to know where Lana was.

"She left early from Math class," Sheridan said.

"Why?" Amanda asked as she took a sip from her water.

"I don't know," Sheridan said.

"Maybe she has an appointment or something," Russell guessed.

"She would've known," Sheridan said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"What I mean was that when she figured out that she was leaving, she asked why, and if you have an appointment, you would know when you should leave," Sheridan said.

"Oh," The group said in unision.

"Uh guys?" Asked a girl named Becky. She was a nerdy-looking girl with dark black hair in braided pig tails, has black glasses that was actually showing off her bright green eyes beautifully and has braces and was currently wearing a white tank top, black jeans and white sneakers asked as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Becks, what's up?" Russell asked.

"Are you guys friends with that new girl Alana by any chance?" She asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Amanda asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that I heard she left her math class because of some custody battle her parents are in or something so I had to ask her friends to see if it's the truth or something," Becky said.

"Custody battle?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow. "She really must have a bad family life or something," He commented.

"Well, I just wanted to know, it's alright if you guys don't know," Becky said then walked away.

"Who is trying to get custody of Lana?" Sheridan asked.

"I don't know—and how are her parents like in order for this to happen?" Amanda asked.

**.x.**

Entering the court room behind Dan and Joanna wearing my most nicest outfit which was a Hello Kitty Big Cat Tank Top, Hot Kissed Exposed Button Flare Jeans and black flats having my head hung down low and wanted to cry because I've never been to a court before, and I'm really scared out of my mind.

I sat beside Dan with my head still hung down low no wanted to cry, not for me being forced to not be with my family as their daughter, but if this doesn't go my way and be forced to still be with my family as their daughter.

I looked up to my left and saw Kate looking at me with a smile on her face and waving at me, so I shakily waved at her back with a smile of my own. Kate then poked someone (who I immediately presume as her husband) on the shoulder making him turn to face her then Kate pointed at me, referring to the fact that she was telling him about me and he waved at me and I waved at him back, then my head hung back low again as I was looking at my shoes, knowing that my fate was going to be decided by a judge.

_**FF An Hour Later**_

An hour into the court proceedings, I couldn't take it anymore as I almost ran out of the court room crying. Almost everyone in the court room thought I was crying over the fact that I might not be with my parents at the end, but that wasn't true. Not by a long shot.

I was near the door of the court room and sitting on the bench that was near the door as I started bawling my eyes out (quietly of course—I've mastered that when I was a little kid) for a few minutes before taking out my phone and saw that Sheridan texted me.

_From: Sheridan_

_Is there reallyz a custody battle going on w/ ur fam ?_

_From: Lana_

_Yeah_

_From: Sheridan_

_Mind telling me how this came about ?_

_From: Lana_

_Long story short—my parents are fucking idiots literally abusing me && my neighbours want custody of me._

_From: Sheridan_

_Sorryz =(_

_From: Lana_

_It's alright—I want the neighbours to have custody of me =D_

_From: Sheridan_

_=(_

Because of that sad face from Sheridan, I put my phone in my pocket and have my head on my hands and started to cry again.

_**FF Few Hours**_

I didn't know that the court ordeal was over when I felt someone have me in a hug trying to calm me down and said, "Guess who won the case?"

It was an unfamiliar voice so I looked up and saw the guy that waved to me before the case. "You and Kate?"

"Yeah," He said with a smile on his face, looking glad that he won the case and by that smile, I looked closely at his face and an instant thought came into my mind.

_Huh, so it's official: NASCAR driver Carl Edwards is now considered my dad._

_That is so freaking AWESOME! _

But what I didn't know is that having a famous athlete as a father would come with a lot of drama.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if the length of the story is short-this is just a beginning part of it. I promise a possible sequel to the story would be longer than this. R&R and I hope you liked it :D


End file.
